Stranded
by Lana Aurelius
Summary: Being cut off from the Tardis, their link broken, how will the Doctor react to Rose being the one in the know. The Bad Wolf keeps her strong while he is left vulnerable. And he hates it. Set season 2.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is the start of my summer project. I won't be at Uni and I have to get a job (Grr!) so this will be the project to keep me sane. It should be a really long story. Hopefully! So take a read and tell me what ya think.

XXX

It was all his fault.

If only he had noticed sooner, figured it out quicker, had he not been blinded by her, they would not be in this situation. But she had been beautiful that night, and they had both been happy. Not a care in the world.

But he was a Time Lord. The Time Lord. The last stand the universe had against the threat of destruction. He was supposed to keep the balance, the peace, to save those who could not save themselves.

He had not been able to keep his eyes off of her that night. They had been celebrating a recent success. Diverting the apocalypse yet again. There had been drink and laughter followed by a confrontation with a strange being. He remembered falling into darkness, and then…nothing.

He had woken up in this time, with her lying not far away from him, and they were stuck. He'd realised, whatever way that being had sent them here, it'd not sent the Tardis with them, and his key would not call her to them. The key was cold, miraculously cut off from the Tardis. So they had to make their own way through their lives, trying to deal with this and trying to think of a way back.

XXX

He was stranded but he didn't know how he knew it. It was all his addled brain could conceive of as it pulled away from the darkness of unconsciousness and he woke up, not quite knowing where he was or what had happened.

He didn't understand anything, it was all too hazy, but he could feel it, an emptiness niggling at the back of his head like a nagging knowledge that he couldn't quite place. He could feel a sense of loss, of absence. He'd lost something, but he couldn't place the what the how or the why. Something that had been with him for a very long time. There was a familiarity definitely missing. He supposed he could liken it to the reported phenomenon of one twin inexplicably feeling the death of the other. But even that was strange. He was sure he wasn't a twin, almost positive.

He couldn't remember.

Everything was just a huge blank but for a few random words and images, strung together in an impossible to decipher riddle. Trying to understand and string together an unattainable solution to his questions with such limited information. He didn't know. It was all wrong. Things were missing and he couldn't find them. Like his mind had sectioned off the necessary data and denied him access.

He just couldn't think straight.

He didn't know…couldn't remember what was missing. There was a huge gap, this void that he couldn't fill.

Then he heard it.

A soft groan, feminine sounding, coming from a small distance off his left shoulder. It was familiar and welcome despite the evident pain it indicated. But again, he didn't know how he knew it.

He opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh glare of the morning sun. He turned his head around, slowly and carefully to look for the source and there she was. The most beautiful and glorious creature he had ever seen. She must be an angel, a sweet illusion, an apparition from heaven. She must surely be a goddess.

Golden hair, peachy skin, full pouting lips. Her features, crossed in a frown, almost a grimace, but still perfection.

She groaned again, a deep, strained sound. Her eyes flickered open, the unsympathetic brightness of the day causing her wonderful face to crease up further. Her eyes were brown, a rich soulful colour, he could see that now. They darted around, taking in her surroundings, almost panicked, before coming and resting on him. She looked unsure for a moment but he saw that spark of recognition and her small relieved smile…and he remembered.

"Rose."

Memories flooded through him, driving back the void and the emptiness. He knew who she was and he knew who he was. The few images and words made way to a torrent as realisation infested his mind and answered his questions.

And with it came the knowledge. That knowledge of why he felt that gaping emptiness in his mind. Because it wasn't from the lack of memories. They had returned all of a sudden and the void was till there. Worrying him, tormenting him with the sincerity of grief.

The Tardis was not there.

She was nowhere around. That area of his mind where her hum had constantly accompanied him was silenced. He could not feel her through their link. Something must be terribly wrong if he was cut off from her. It couldn't be right. The only reason he could envisage for not being able to feel her, was if she had died. And that was indeed a possibility. She'd been with him for so long that if by some weird phenomenon their connection had been severed, she would surely die from the shock.

It was a terrifying prospect.

He felt the weight of grief and mourning settle in the depths of both of his hearts. He did not know what to do without her, but Rose was still lying there, so close to him. He didn't know where they were, what had happened or what they could do about it.

But one thing was for sure…Rose was going to need him.

XXX

A.N. Feedback…advice…comments…con-crit? All welcome. You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thankyous to montypython203, Bubblez-rocks-your-socks, Kaykalia and gaiafreedom21 for reviewing the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.

XXX

They were walking slowly along a dirt road, deep in the countryside in the glare of sunlight spilling down on them. It seemed to be about noontime because the sun was high in the sky, beating down on their backs with a burning intensity. Rose's shoulders, deprived of sufficient cover, were already starting to redden.

She was still wearing the ripped jeans and stripy pink top she had donned for the pub the night before. It was a weak and flimsy garment, leaving her shoulders bare and floating around her midriff casually. Her footwear, high-heeled platforms, although beautiful and perfect for the celebrations of night out, were wholly impractical for journeying on a badly made country road. The Doctor, as always, wore his pinstripes and trademark converse trainers. Overheating, he had removed his two jackets and was walking along with just his shirt, tie loosened around his neck. Perspiration beaded at his temples and at the back of his neck.

They had been walking for about an hour. Trudging laboriously through he countryside, seeing no noticeable landmarks that could inform them as to their whereabouts. Endless fields, droning forever onwards into the distance. Sectioned by rough stone walls and brambly hedges, the occasional tree, just for variety.

It was planet Earth. Definitely Earth. No other planets had air so crisp, grass so green, sky so blue, or a single unforgiving sun so utterly cruel.

It was evil. This one sun, cursing them. They walked on for hours, talking very little as to preserve energy. They were tired and thirsty, yet they plundered on, incessantly, searching for anything, any small sign of civilisation, a dwelling, a person. There must be somebody around. Surely.

They walked on as the sun looked down at them, ablaze in all its glory, then it looked over at them, as it shrink down into the horizon, slowly making way for night, and they had been walking all day. The exhausted, dehydrated, famished wanderers moved ever forward, hoping for something to be there, miraculously around the next hedge, waiting for them. Shelter. Water. Anything.

They walked down the road, in a section completely surrounded by trees and heavy plant life. A forest of sorts. It completely cut off their line of sight, and coupled with the darkening sky, their vision was extremely impaired. They could see nothing around them but the patch of trees. They moved closer to it. It was where he road stopped. A trail was all that led from it. A barely trod pathway through the density of the trees, through the wood to who knew what on the other side.

Rose made to walk into the solidity and darkness of the trees, but the gentle warning hand of the Doctor stopped her.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

He tried looking into the depths of the wood, straining his already tired eyes to scope out possible dangers. He listened intently to the creak of the ancient trees, the rustle of the foliage as the breeze flickered through, and the songs of the birds. The last twitters of the birds about to sleep for the night, and the awakening songs of the nocturnal animals as they spread their wings and readied themselves for he hunt.

Twilight was falling thick and fast. Soon it would be completely dark, and all manner of threat and hazards come out to play in the dark.

"Well it's not exactly the best idea to go wandering into a forest at night is it Rose? There could be anything in there."

Her eyes widened in realisation. Of course there could be anything. Any number of nasty beasties ready to chase them, biting on their skin, gnawing on their legs, and making a meal of them for wandering haplessly into their environment.

"What you mean like big furry monsters with freaky eyes, eight legs and dripping pincers? That sort of thing?"

"Rose, I can't really help having a dislike for giant spiders. Let it drop already. I was thinking more along the lines of wolves actually. This looks like a sort of wolfy…type…place. With the sun gone, it's a bit too dark to be able to get decent warning if something big and slobbery tries to jump out at us. Not to mention the grounds going to be really uneven. I don't fancy having to carry you through there if you fall over a tree root and twist your ankle. I don't think my back could take having to do that again!"

Her brows furrowed in mock anger at that.

"Oi, you implying tat I'm heavy?"

"Not at all, merely implying that I'm not as young as I used to be."

She giggled quietly to herself while muttering something about him being an old git under her breath.

"Hey, you watch it Rose Tyler, I may be old I am most certainly not of the hearing impaired."

Still grinning, she looked into the forest and then looked back towards the way they came, face of mirth making way to a face of doubt.

"Well we can't backtrack can we? I mean, we know what's back there, for a day anyway. And there's no guarantee that there's anything in that direction for the day after that. If we go through here, then sure, we might stumble, fall down, crack are heads open and die, we might get eaten by wolves, skin shredded from our bones while we are still awake until we lose consciousness from blood loss, and then still die, or, we could come out the other side relatively unscathed and find something quite interesting to look and maybe some water and a bite to eat. Hey, d'ya think there are any apple trees in there?"

He simply stared at her open-mouthed for a few long moments in utter amazement. He tried to process her argument in terms of logic, and finally conceded that in a strange macabre way, her point was the most positive he could agree to in that point of time.

He looked back into the depths of the woodland, still apprehensive and uncertain that going through was the best course of action, but he caught the eager anticipation of Rose from the corner of his eye and had to repress his internal doubts. There really was no other reasonable route.

Night time had fully descended now. He looked up to see a million stars twinkling down at them. He knew each and every one by name and had been to most of them if not all. He felt a renewed sense of loss scratching at the back of his mind as he thought upon the absence of the Tardis.

It felt so strange. His ship had been with him for so long that he was completely unprepared for the silence of his mind without her. It had felt strange enough without being able to feel the other Time Lords after the time war, but the Tardis had still been there, lodged in a safe and secure location within his head. Now without her in there, it was all too quiet.

But he couldn't dwell upon his losses. He took one last look up towards the stars he loved so much, and made his decision.

"Through the eerie ominous woods it is then."

XXX

A.N. Yes, I know nothing has been explained, but it will be soon. Anyone enjoy this? Review? Please? Go on.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thankyous to Bubblez-rocks-your-socks, Kaykalia, gaiafreedom21, DoctorWhoRules, Lady Ardana, and Montypython203 who unknowingly gave me some interesting ideas for the rest of the fic. You rock!

Sorry to have made people wait so long for this. Life has been hectic. Job hunting, deciding not to return to Uni, new boyfriend…craziness. Anyway…here it is.

XXX

They lumbered through the woods as best as they could. Neither could see more than a foot in front of their faces but they kept a tight hold on each other's hand so as not to loose one another. The weight of hand on hand also delivered comfort as each felt a clinging dread settle in their hearts from the crushing mass of the forest.

Trees were creaking a haunting yet harmonious melody as they reluctantly swayed in the nighttime breeze. Nocturnal animals and birds made their calls to one another, warning of dangers and signalling the triumph of the hunt. Rose and the Doctor could hear the faint scurry of the smaller animals, running to hide away from the bigger animals. They felt akin to these smaller animals, for they knew of the dangers that lurked in these woods and wondered just how many predatory creatures were eyeing them as they would the smaller animals, like a fresh and interesting meal. Something small and powerless to be chased played with and then devoured.

The thought sent a shiver through Rose, a shiver that the Doctor did not fail to notice. He squeezed her hand lightly, attempting to soundlessly communicate his reassurances. They were being as quite as possible so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves. They certainly did not want to become the object of curiosity to anything large, lumbering and potentially dangerous.

Rose squeezed back an affirmation that she was okay. They could not even see each other in this dismal darkness, they just had to keep hold of each other and hope that nothing would tear them apart.

They walked on shakily, the Doctor in the lead, reaching out with his superior senses and his free hand, feeling for a clear way. His hand scraped over bark and through braches of sharp twigs and rustling leaves. Scrapes and cuts littered his knuckles and his face and there were tears in his clothes. Rose also had her fair share of tiny injuries yet the Doctor bore the brunt of it

So they continued through, twigs and thorns, biting and scratching at their faces and arms, continued through with growing fatigue, utter desperation clawing at their hearts. Would they ever find a way out of this desolate labyrinth?

They were hopelessly lost, trudging through endlessly, possibly walking in circles for all they knew. They had been walking for hours and the dense foliage had not been getting any thinner or easier to navigate.

Rose felt the worry and anguish settle heavily within her. She trusted the Doctor with her life, she knew that he would protect her from everything with his dying breath and beyond if he knew a way, but she could sense his deep unease. He was doubting her safety and feeling the guilt that went with it. If they did not find some form of shelter or civilisation soon, she knew the Doctor would feel like he had failed her and that was the last thing that she wanted plaguing his mind. She held no blame against him. She never would.

Just as she thought that her eyes would never see again, a faint light seemed to come upon them through the darkness. The unidentified light drew the Doctor to a halt and pulled a gasp involuntarily from his throat. Rose could feel him moving back closer to her, as if to shield her from whatever danger this new mystery presented. But as Rose saw the light, she felt no fear but a deep sense of familiarity and relief, like a homecoming. It was like the light was a part of her, coming from her, but a different her. Like she knew she could control it, should be able to control it, but had forgotten how. This light was hers. It belonged to her and would answer only to her. It grew brighter and nearer as her realisation grew in strength and certainty.

It was close now, so unbelievably close.

The doctor had his hand raised to his eyes, shielding them from the harshness of the unnatural glare, but Rose remained infatuated. Her eyes stayed open and unblinking, marvelling at this piece of herself returning to her aid.

She didn't know how she knew it, but she felt a fierce and unquestioning knowledge that there was something else in the light. Here was more of her than she originally thought. Some piece of her that was until now wild and untamed. It still was in a way. It had started out clawing and growling its defiance and its disapproval to the hand that sought to contain it, yet it now came willingly. She could already feel it even though she could not see it. A large bulk of mass, furred and deceptively soft, curling up within her mind, offering protection and assurances, nuzzling her with its submission and its affection.

The large shape started to emerge from the light. The Doctor drew back further, shielding Rose as much as he possibly could, his hand in hers, thumb gently stroking her knuckles, telling her not to be afraid.

But she wasn't afraid. She had never felt so content. So sure.

She felt waves of calming unity sweep over her, as the figure of the slate grey wolf materialized from the blinding radiance of the divine light.

XXX

A.N. Thanks for reading. I hope people enjoyed and I'm hoping to update again soon. Let me know what you thought of it.

I would also like to take this opportunity to shamelessly advertise the fic I am currently co-writing with the lovely Adia Rose. It is on her profile and is called "Infinite Improbability".


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Thankyous go out to gaiafreedom21, Kaykalia, Angel - Hunteress and montypython203.

XXX

The beast walked towards them slowly yet steadily out of the light and stopped to stand tall and proud around three metres short of where they stood.

It was almost hypnotising. The light was now behind it which rationally would have silhouetted the great wolf, yet they could see it as clearly as if daylight shone from above. It was a deep slate charcoal grey, almost metallic from the shine of its fur. Its intelligent looking face was slightly paler than the rest of its form; silver almost, a strong contrast to its eyes, the swirling gold of a sun, deep and all knowing. Eternity stretched in those eyes, all encompassing and complete. More curious still was the expression of the eyes, the way they looked into her very soul.

Rose had seen a wolf only once before in her life. She had gone to a wildlife reserve in the country with school on their annual enrichment week and they had had a wolf there. They had brought it in from somewhere else with the hope of procuring more and slowly reintroducing wolves back into the area. She had stood huddled around the enclosure with some of her friends. They had only been let in a few at a time so as not to cause the creature any undue alarm. The wolf had lain down as far away from the humans as it could possible get. It had shot them disdainful untrusting looks. It had been feral and the wildest animal Rose had ever encountered at that point in her life. She had been fascinated and yet deeply afraid at the same time. The creature had seemed angry with them, growling slightly at her friends, yet when it looked at her it stopped growling and had head cocked to the side. It seemed to have recognised her, like for some reason it should know her but couldn't quite place her. Nobody else had noticed and they had been ushered out of the room quickly so as the next lot could go in and take a look.

But as Rose stood in the woods with the Doctor and this grey wolf, she remembered the recognition she had seen in that wolfs eyes at the reserve. But this time, the recognition was mutual. This wolf was hers. A part of her wrapped in fur and lean muscle, come home to her, come to protect her.

But there was something she didn't understand. Those eyes that seemed to look at her, through her and understand everything…they were sad.

The wolf looked at her with sorrow. Grief compassion and deep pain filled that sunshine stare. It was sorry, so very sorry for her. Its apologetic stare, although comforting, also filled her with dread. It knew everything. She could feel it already, like the spirit of the wolf had found a place in her mind to lie down and remain, a presence curling around her, consoling her. It was strong. It was powerful. It was a part of her but separate, its own being. It was confusing her, yet it all felt so right, so unbelievably natural.

Unblinkingly, the wolf started to lower itself, almost as if it were about to lunge for them. The Doctor moved closer still to Rose in an effort to shield and protect her.

"Stay back Rose."

But the wolf continued to lower itself, down to the ground until it was lying down, head on is front paws, impossible eyes staring up at them in submission.

"It's okay Doctor. It's mine."

"What?" he turned towards her, squinting to make her out for the light did not reach them as well as it reached the wolf. He gazed at her in confusion, careful to keep the wolf in his peripheral vision.

"It's mine. He's mine. It's the Bad Wolf. He's a gift."

Whatever further warnings or queries he had died in his throat upon hearing the name Bad Wolf. Also, the expression on her face gave him greater pause. She looked enthralled, awed by the creature. She looked at it like it was somebody she had known her entire life but whom she hadn't seen in years, someone she believed to be lost. It was not unlike the reverence that had lit up her face when he had taken her back to meet her father.

She made to break away from the Doctor and move closer to the wolf.

"Rose, don't."

"It's okay. He won't hurt me."

She walked towards it, somewhat cautious for habits sake, yet she was positive of the loyalty and kinship that she felt radiating from the wolf, her wolf. As she drew closer to it, the wolf started wagging its tail slightly, as if it were an enthusiastic puppy, but it maintained its submissive stillness as it lay watching her. The moment her hand touched the silky smooth metallic fur of its back, it jumped up at her, lunging with force.

The Doctor felt a moment of blind panic as he saw Rose topple over until it registered that the wolf was doing her no harm. In fact, it was acting exactly like an overexcited puppy, glad to have its master back. It's tail wagged and it bounded around on the floor, trying to get as close to the heap of Rose as it possibly could. It licked her face and nuzzled her affectionately as she smoothed its coat and murmured praises.

The Doctor let himself fall backwards to lean on a tree as his heart rates returned to something resembling normality. He really was getting a little too old for shocks such as these. He attempted to control his breathing as he watched Rose playing with the wolf by the slowly dissipating light. With that came a new worry, with the light fading, soon they would be in complete darkness yet again with new idea as to where to go, how to get there or how long it would take. So they were still no further towards finding away out of this damned place. And now they had a wolf with them too. An unexplained wolf. And he had a funny feeling that it meant to stay.

"Doctor, you gonna come and say hello to the puppy?"

"Puppy? You call that a puppy? Rose, it's a big salivating hunk of ferocious wild dog that could devour you in about ten minutes."

"No you wouldn't would you baby" she said turning back to the animal. "You're my little lovely aren't you?"

The Doctor looked at Rose with the wolf in disbelief. 'Little lovely'? She was treating the thing like a favourite lapdog, a pet. Despite it's intelligent manner and questionable origins, she was quite happy to patronise and baby the damn thing. The wolf, to be fair, didn't seem to mind in the slightest, if anything it seemed pleased with the attention.

The Doctor eyed it uncertainly. He didn't exactly trust it without knowing why it was there or why it seemed so attached to Rose.

The creature turned to look at the Doctor. It started to move towards him, slowly as if it sensed the Doctor's distrust. As it neared him, the Doctor was shocked by those eyes. He'd seen eyes like that before.

Rose had had eyes like that when she had been the Bad Wolf. It was a comforting yet chilling revelation all at once. Although he knew that the Bad Wolf had wanted nothing more than to keep him safe, it had been dangerous. A great and terrible danger that had power beyond measure. And now this creature, this wolf, with eyes that shone with omnipotence.

That this thing had shown up could only mean one thing. The Bad Wolf had seen this coming and sent a messenger to them. It had been sent to Rose, to aid her. It could only mean trouble. Hardships were on the way.

XXX

A.N. Thanks for reading folks. Please review. If anyone can think of a name for the wolf I'll give out virtual cookies. It needs to be something symbolic and preferably something that ties in with the whole Bad Wolf/Whoverse theory.


	5. Chapter 5

For the most part, in the months that followed, the Doctor just completely ignored the presence of the wolf. He didn't like the wolf. He couldn't explain or comprehend its being there, nor could he fully evaluate the way Rose had reacted to it. She seemed pleased, and would not stop grinning; she'd look at the damn thing and smile at it like they shared an amusing secret that the Doctor was not privy to. It was strange being so out of the loop in something like this and the Doctor did not like it at all.

The light had completely faded in the forest and he was again grasping Rose's hand, but she was leading him. She kept a firm grip on him and pulled him with her, not even stalling or fumbling with her footing as the Doctor had been with his.

That wolf seemed to be leading her. The Doctor didn't even know how. The forest was pitch black and nothing could be seen in any direction, the density of the trees acting as a blanket, cutting them off from any sensory input of sight. There were noises and smells and there was touch and taste, but his eyes were straining to take in even the barest of bare fluctuations between dark and darker still. But that wolf must have been walking somewhere and somehow Rose must have been following. The Doctor could not even feel a moments hesitation in her as she led him by the hand like a child. They didn't stumble or fall into anything at all like they had when he'd been leading. It was like she instinctively knew where to go so as not to collide with anything.

Despite Rose seeming so confidant and sure of the path, the Doctor was definitely not happy. It's not that he didn't trust Rose, because he did, completely and implicitly with his life and the universe. But he didn't trust the wolf. More importantly than that, he didn't trust the feeling of helplessness. He was the Doctor; he was the one in charge, not the one trailing behind a human like a scared little boy.

He trusted her completely; he just didn't like the fact that he had to.

But he followed her because what choice did he have. She seemed to know more than he did and although he was uncomfortable with that, he was not going to risk endangering them with his insecurities.

They must have been walking all night because soon enough, he was dodging branches himself, using the knowledge from his own eyes instead of being forcibly pulled from them by Rose, making him feel entirely too dependant. He trusted Rose and her leadership but he trusted his own eyes more, so he took the lead again, and suddenly found himself not understanding what had possessed them to follow a bloody dog all night in the first place.

He didn't understand it but he was just too tired to care. The dawn-song of the birds was reaching his ears and he realised he hadn't slept in ages. He didn't usually need so much sleep but something about this fiasco seemed to be draining him. Possibly something to do with the absence of the Tardis. She usually sent him energy telepathically to keep him going when his strength and defences were down, but being so suddenly and painfully cut off from her, it was a shock and had worn him down quicker than usual.

He was utterly surprised and thrown for a loop when the trees around them suddenly cleared and they found themselves squinting at the all-too-bright sun. They'd come out the other side of the forest and down the hill away from them into a steep valley could be seen a small town. He looked down at it, features drawn in a frown and he did not feel hopeful. The dwellings seemed to be made of large uneven clumps of stone with thatched roofs sitting precariously on top. Smoke billowed from rickety chimneys as chickens and geese roamed freely in pebbled courtyards.

Worse still was that there seemed to be no colour anywhere, like anything bright and shiny apart from the sun had just been stripped from the world, leaving this desolate grey and brown neutrality. Sufficed to say, the Doctor was not filled with great faith in the situation they had found themselves in.

Resolving himself, he started to walk down the steep incline towards the town, but something pulled sharply on his arm halting his descent. He turned to Rose enquiringly and asked her what the problem was.

"Well Doctor, we're not exactly dressed like the natives are we? I mean, if we're stuck here then we don't want to get chased out of the town for…I don't know…blaspheming indecency or something like that."

Sighing resignedly he allowed himself to be steered towards the outskirts of the town, disregarding his usual habit of going straight to the middle, the heart of a place. Rose took him to a small hut, obviously empty for quite some time. It had fallen into disrepair, and by the way the wolf had curled up in front of the hearth gazing at the empty space where a fire should glow, it was now theirs. They were moving in. at least for the time being. The Doctor, took out his sonic screwdriver and took some readings, trying to ascertain the last time the hut had been inhabited. It had indeed been empty for a while.

He glared distastefully at the wolf as Rose knelt beside it, petting its head and murmuring to it distractedly. She was already used to its presence and the Doctor didn't like it. If it was the Bad Wolf, at least a part of the Tardis, then surely it should speak to him too. But it didn't. He was completely cut off, and more than a little resentful.

He frowned at the sight before him, his Rose paying so much attention and giving so much unguarded love to an unexplained creature. He chose not to say anything though, all together too tired to protest, so he turned and went to find what would amount to the bedroom of this isolated unwelcoming residence.

He stalked into the room, onto the dusty and threadbare bed, and laid down, hunched in on himself, facing the door. It wasn't long until Rose found him. She stood in the doorway gazing at him for several moments before moving towards him. He didn't shift an inch but followed her with his eyes as she moved around him. He kept looking at her until she was out of sight behind him, but kept his eyes trained on the point where he had last seen her. He felt the bed dip as she laid down behind him, curled up into him with her arms tight around him, holding him, trying to comfort him.

He released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and turned his eyes back to the doorway.

And there was the wolf.

Standing there, intelligence welling in it golden eyes.

Watching him.

XXX

A.N. Mucho apologies for such a ridiculously long wait. There's no excuse for it and I'm sorry. I now have two days off work with just a driving lesson and a Doctor's appointment the day after that so I'm hoping to get some more of this done then. And possibly make a start on the 'Hands To Hold' sequel. I want to do some more of 'Tea With A Time Lord' too. Nobody seems to like it since no one has reviewed, but meh…it's letting me vent! And yeah…Woohoo…Torchwood Season 2 starting tomorrow night. Can't wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyous to gaiafreedom21, Angel-Hunteress, DoctorWhoRules and montypython203 for reviewing chapter 4, and to horsemaniac for reviewing chapter 5. Thankyous to everyone who suggested names for the wolf, but in the end I just couldn't choose. Reasons why are stated in this chapter.

XXX

Regardless to say he did not sleep well, not with that beast watching him. He could feel the eyes boring in to him and Rose's hot breath scorching the back of his neck as she held him in her arms. She meant it as a comfort but he was confused and uncomfortable. He didn't trust the wolf and couldn't believe that Rose did so completely.

After a while he gave up trying to rest and opened his eyes to see the wolf still staring at him, unblinking. He heaved himself up to a sitting position and turned back to look at his Rose. So beautiful and innocent, resting as if she didn't have a care in the world. He envied her that certainty and lack of concern.

He felt a warm wet lick slide across the back of his hand and flinched away from the wolf, then in anger he tried to bat it away from him. The Doctor stood up abruptly and stamped his foot at the canine, startling it away violently. He glowered at the wolf as it went back to its vigil by the doorway. He didn't want the thing to touch him, to be anywhere near him. Something about it just felt wrong. He conceded to the fact that the wolf had not tried to hurt them in anyway but he just could not stand the presence of the thing, the way Rose was so smitten and enthralled with it, like it was whispering secrets to her and he, the Doctor was completely out of the loop. He was the outcast of the three, sectioned off from Rose just because that _creature_ had to show up and take her away, had to give her the feeling of assurance that the Doctor could not.

He hated it. Hated the wolf and the situation, hated being cut off from the Tardis and hated that the dog could reassure Rose when he could not.

He growled at the thing and it just cocked its head and looked up at him curiously with those golden intelligent eyes looking so concerned and sympathetic. And it just infuriated the Doctor even more. Growling, he heaved himself to his feet and casting one last swift look at Rose he left the bedroom. The wolf cowered low before him as he passed it, and he was surprised to find himself pleased about that. If Rose had acquired a permanent pet from the thing then he wanted the wolf to recognise that the Doctor was boss.

He walked through the hut to what appeared to be the main living area, which happened to be the only other room apart from the bedroom. The wooden front door nearly hung off its hinges and didn't do a very good job of keeping the draught out. There was what appeared to be a little kitchen type thing over on one side of the room, with a small counter top with numerous basic cooking and eating utensils scattered around. There was also what must have been a little pantry leading off from the kitchen but the Doctor failed to see the point in exploring the contents of the ramshackle abode. The hut was made of the same uneven stone brickwork that the rest of the dwelling of the town had been, it just happened to be a little further away from the rest of them, secluded and out of the way. Exactly the place someone would stay if they wanted to stay hidden and away from attention of prying eyes.

He didn't even like the thought of that. He was never one to hide away, never one to keep his nose down, it made him feel less than he was. So maybe that what he needed. Resolved, he made his way out of the building and went in the direction of the town. It was time to explore and meet the locals.

XXX

Rose woke slowly and stretched languidly on the bed. She could feel the weight of the wolf's gaze upon her and it felt fantastic. She could still feel the wolf's fur, curling around her mind, the claws primed to protect her from threat. She could feel its strength and its loyalty wrapping her up, calming her, soothing her. Rose knew that without the wolf's gentle company, she would have been panicking by now. But she wasn't panicking, and she wasn't afraid. She was thinking and feeling clearly. True, she was distressed at the prospect of not seeing her Mum or Mickey again, but it was bearable. She was on Earth, with the Doctor and the Bad Wolf, both of which would protect her, but she didn't think she needed protecting. She was feeling positive that nothing from this time or place would hurt her.

She opened her eyes and smiled at the wolf.

"I've really got to think of a name for you ya know."

The wolf cocked his head at her in amused disagreement. At Rose's grin it launched itself at her again and started licking and pressing around her. Rose shrieked in delight and ran her fingers through the long soft fur, burying her head in the warmth of it and inhaling the musky fragrance of it in utter contentment.

"Okay then, Wolf it is then, or how about Puppy, is Puppy okay?"

She received the feel of the great rumbling furry body rolling in her mind again and knew that the animal was fine with being referred to as Wolf and Puppy. Rose was pleased with that because she really could not think of a name powerful enough to encompass the force and nature of the Bad Wolf. Nothing seemed to quite fit and to give it a human name with human connotations seemed to be too much like trying to limit it and put a lead and collar on it.

She smiled at the Wolf beside her and just spent a few moments gazing at it in wonder. She then realised that she didn't know where the Doctor was. She had gone to sleep with his body lying next to hers the sound of his double heartbeats pulsing through his back, lulling her. She had awoken and seen the wolf, and hadn't even noticed that the Doctor wasn't to be seen, had hardly spared a thought to him. Wondering where he had got to, she got up off the bed and set out in search of him.

He wasn't in the other room so reason dictated that he'd wandered off. He always did that, completely ignored his own first rule and wondered off on his own, headfirst into trouble and danger no doubt.

She found some clothes in a little pantry cupboard and changed quickly. She didn't want to spook the locals and get carted off to an insane-asylum or something. She just hoped that the Doctor had had enough sense to consider the same possibility, but somehow she sincerely doubted it.

She left the hut and started making her way to the town, the Wolf right behind her.

XXX

Of course when she got there and found the Doctor, he was being manhandled by a group of young muscle. He had a bruise forming on his jaw, which was purpling rapidly. Of course he hadn't had the sense to change clothes, he rarely did. He was still in his ruffled brown pinstripes.

"Get, get off me. Unhand me, get, off."

Rose increased her speed and felt the Wolf keeping back, remaining away from the men who held the Doctor.

"Doctor? Let go of him."

One of the men turned as she addressed them and looked at her curiously. He was strikingly handsome thought Rose.

"I'm sorry girl, do you know this madman?"

Thinking quickly she came up with a story that at least sounded believable in her head.

"Yes of course I know him, he's my husband. I apologise for him, for his state and his dress. You see he is not well in the mind. We were travelling in the hope of finding a healer who could help him when our horse was startled and took off in fright, taking our belongings with him. We walked here through the woods and found an empty hut. I'm afraid that my husband, not in his right mind, wandered from me. What was he doing that angered you so? I'm sorry if he offended you."

The man eyed her suspiciously but she could see that he was buying her story.

"And what of the state of his dress? How did he come to wear such garments?"

"A symptom of his illness. To try to make him wear appropriate clothing will only distress him. I will try in future to manage him better," she pouted at this point, trying to appear distressed, "but it is so hard for a wife to try to manage an ailing husband when he does not want to be helped."

The mans features softened in sympathy. He indicated to the other men to release the Doctor who glared at them ferociously, but luckily minded himself enough not to pick another fight. The man turned back to Rose and regarded her through compassionate blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss for the misunderstanding. My name is Vasile. If you need anything, anything at all, do not hesitate. I live at the farm on the other side of town. I am a labourer there. I will help you, pretty girl, if I can".

He smiled at her, and Rose wasn't sure, but she thought he must be flirting with her. She was shocked. She didn't think that people of this time would flirt with married women, it was improper. But truthfully she had no idea what the time was. But he was cute, in a ragged peasant sort of way. Totally gorgeous, and flirting with her. She smiled at him, her widest, cutest, most bashful smile she had in her arsenal, tongue poking between teeth and all.

"I'm, um, Rose. And thank you."

"No thank you Miss Rose, for showing me that there can be much beauty in such a small and dreary place."

He flashed her one last disarmingly charming smile before walking off with the rest of the men.

The Doctor straightened up, still glaring, but this time at Rose. Her grin faltered as she saw the unmistakeable anger in his eyes. He stalked to her sharply and took her upper arms tight in his hands, bruising her, hurting her, angry face close to hers, and he shook her.

"What did you say to him Rose? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he demanded.

She looked at him in shock, barely conceiving the fact that he was hurting her and stammered her response.

"Wh…wha…what do you mean? Doc…Doctor? You were there, you heard what I said to him."

He released her so suddenly that she stumbled back from him as he brought his hands to his head, rubbing his eyes and tugging at his hair in frustration.

"Rose, I have no idea what you said. I heard but I didn't understand. Rose, you weren't even talking English."

Rose could only look at him as dawning confusion and astonishment engulfed her.

XXX thank you to those of you who read, many more thanks to those of you thinking of reviewing. And may I just say, first episode, season two of Torchwood…that was bloody sensational!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. Thankyous to horsemaniac, Mystra14 and Rowan for reviewing the last chapter.

XXX

He supposed it made sense in an infuriating sort of way that the Bad Wolf would translate for Rose now that the Tardis wasn't there to translate for the both of them. He'd rubbed his jaw and stalked back towards the hut, Rose close behind him and he wolf circling around them, ever on he look out for potential threats. It was just like a regular dog in some respects, bounding around happily while still keeping watch. After the third time the Doctor nearly tripped over it he rounded on Rose.

"Can't you call that blasted thing off? Or at least keep it away from me."

She looked at him in uncertain shock.

"There's no need for that, he's just playing. Aren't you Puppy?" she asked the wolf fondly.

The Doctor glared even harder but turned around and continued his fast pace towards the hut, muttering under his breath all the way. When they got there, the Doctor pushed open the wooden door with too much force and the thing nearly fell to pieces. He didn't even stop to acknowledge it and went straight through to the bedroom. Rose could hear him in there, throwing himself around, muttering and kicking the walls. After about two minutes he went quiet, and Rose could only sigh.

XXX

She new he didn't do trapped domesticity well but this was ridiculous. She was starting to wonder if her lie to Vasile was actually accurate and the Doctor was starting to crack up. Maybe their sudden transportation through time without a vessel had damaged his sensitive Time Lord synapses or something. Or maybe he was suffering the shock of loosing the Tardis. Rose new that the Doctor and the Tardis had shared a link, much like the link she now had with her wolf. Maybe the sudden absence of that link had hurt him somehow, made him less able to deal with his situation, thoughts and feelings, so he was lashing out. What if he didn't even realise he was doing it.

Rose began to tremble as her Wolf sent an affirmative straight to her mind. The Doctor really was sick.

He'd been in the bedroom all day since they got back from the town, and Rose's, knowing better than to try to talk to him when he was in such a foul mood, had been out and about trying to establish things around town. Like how to get food and supplies when they had no money. Wolf had stayed at the hut, keeping his glowing eyes on the Doctor. Down in the town, Rose had introduced herself to some of the towns-women and they had been more than helpful. They had smiled and appeared kind, giving her some food to see her through for a while, and then, when they thought she was out of earshot, they had laughed at her and muttered between themselves in barely hushed whispers.

She was the woman with the crazy husband, and look at her hair, fair hair but obviously unnaturally so, the darkness at her scalp and eyebrows proved that. Scandalous. She should be ashamed to be seen out of doors like that; she should keep her hair under a cap until the proof of her wanton nature was gone.

So it seemed that these women believed her to be a working girl. Rose supposed they could keep believing that. She didn't need friends like that anyway. She was however, grateful for the food and went around trying to determine a way for the Doctor and her to support themselves. They couldn't live off the charity of others. They'd both hate it and eventually the charity would wear out. It looked to be quite an impoverished town as it was. The only businesses that seemed to be doing well by any means was the farm where Vasile had said he was labouring, and the tavern. The farm was the largest structure in the town, and the closest to the river. It was over the far side away from the wood, and she had been informed by the group of women who had given her the provisions, that the farm supplied most of the town's meat and grain.

Deciding to have a snoop around, Rose headed off towards the farm with the idea that if anyone asked her why she was there, she could always say that she was looking for Vasile to thank him again.

She got to the farm and could hardly move for chickens, it was slightly worrying for her. She had after all, been raised in London, and so had hardly ever seen live chickens. She'd hardly seen live anything to tell the truth. London was not known for its livestock. The chickens paid no heed to her and continued to scamper and peck around her. Starting to feel slightly timid around so many live birds, she gave an undignified shriek and tried to get away from the things. Losing balance, she toppled over and tried to prepare herself, in a slit second, for the inevitable rushing ground.

But the ground never came. Instead she felt strong arms around her keeping her steady. Flustered she turned around to thank her saviour. She found cool green eyes staring at her in amusement.

"Th…thank you" she stammered.

The owner of the eyes crinkled and grinned at her, getting his face too close to hers than was comfortable. Fetid breath ghosted over her face and she felt the urge to be sick.

"Not at all Miss, maybe we can think of some way you can repay me." His arms held her more forcefully than before, and to Rose's utter disbelief she realised he was trying to cop a feel. Obviously the group of women were not the only ones to think of her as a whore.

"Get off me." She practically yelled in his face. She struggled in his grasp but it only seemed to spur him on and he laughed at her.

"HEY"

Her attacker turned around at the sound of the voice, just in time for a fist to come flying at him and connect firmly with his nose. There was an almighty crack and blood began to spurt forth from his nostrils in a steady stream. Rose looked around to find Vasile kneading his knuckles with his other hand. Her attacker glared at Vasile before turning tail and fleeing.

"I'm very sorry for him Miss Rose. You have my assurances that he will not bother you again."

She was struck by how utterly handsome he was. Tall and muscular, with smooth skin, tanned and bright from his work in the sun. He had light brown hair that hung in slight curls around his shoulders. He was rugged and clearly hadn't shaved in a long while. He wore plain tan coloured overalls, farm hand clothes, torn and ragged in places. He was quite obviously poor, but also healthy, like he had three square meals a day, much more than some of the townsfolk she had come across.

More of the labourers had gathered to jeer when her assailant had been hit, and they were calling out to Rose, making obnoxious derogatory comments.

"Clear off" Vasile yelled out to them. He was clearly the one in charge so they scattered as instructed, getting back to their work.

Rose's cheeks burned with embarrassment. At this rate she was going to get a reputation if people kept implying certain things about her.

"I'm sorry Vasile, I keep making a spectacle of myself. I want you to know, the things people are saying about me, they're not true." She didn't know why but she didn't want him thinking badly of her. She'd only just met him, but she really liked him.

"Think nothing of it Miss Rose. They are all scoundrels and do not know how to treat such a fine lady as yourself." She thought this a bit rich considering the rags she was wearing. And then she looked at his. They really were in a terrible state.

"Then I think you again Vasile. That is twice today you have aided me, is there anything I can do to thank you." As he humbly indicated to the negative, she had an idea. "At least allow me to mend your overalls for you. It would not do should you catch your death of cold. And people will see what a good job I have made of them; maybe some will pay me to mend things for them. So really you see, you'd be helping me again, by giving me the means to establish myself and to earn a wage."

She hadn't the faintest idea how to mend clothing, but she'd found some rags and needles in the pantry at the hut. She'd improvise. He agreed readily, and soon Rose found herself mending the attire of the entire farm for a steady wage. She also found herself with a sturdy friend in Vasile.

XXX

A.N. This chapter felt weird to write. I don't really like it. I just need a couple of chapters of set-up until Rose and the Doctor are established. What do people think to the idea of the Doctor going of to work at the farm with Vasile?


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Thankyous to Mystra14 and gaiafreedom21 for reviewing chapter 7.

XXX

The Doctor laid on the cold hard bed, just lay there, without thought or opinion. He laid there for hours, days on end. At nighttime Rose would curl up beside him, and she'd hold him. She'd hold him tight and close to her, sometimes rocking him, sometimes whispering soothing words, sometimes stroking his hair out of his eyes, and sometimes simply holding his hand. He had retreated into himself, locked himself away and despite everything she tried, she could not reach him.

He just lay there, not sleeping, never sleeping. He allowed himself no rest or respite from consciousness, just laid there staring, embracing the cold cavity within where the Tardis had once resided. Stared out at nothingness, stared at eternity, when the wolf stood in the doorway staring at him, the Doctor stared back, but did not see.

Cold aching chasm. Desperation, despair. Lonliness. Choking empty void. Hurt too much, trapped, alone stranded.

He did not see Rose. Did not once see her trying to help him.

Rose would busy herself, attempting to learn how to sow, how to mend things, and she was coping. Focusing on being constructive and keeping busy. She did after all have her own hurts to nurse, her own fears and losses to dwell on. But dwell she did not. The Bad Wolf helped. Sending her peace and assurances, things she tried to send on to the Doctor when she held him in her arms, things that he did not seem willing to accept, or even acknowledge. The Wolf helped to soothe Rose' pains, but they would not cease to be, they would not leave her. That was the easy way out, and the universe did not believe in those. Pain must be endured and worked through. It is all part of the journey, to live with hardship, and try to make the best of things.

So she stayed busy, sowing and cleaning and any other domestic chore she could challenge herself with. The Doctor didn't do domestic, didn't do staying still in one place and in one time. The least she could do was to try to make things bearable, take care of all the mindless domesticity so that the Doctor didn't have to. She could save him from that. She kept the hut in good clean order; she mended the clothing of the farmers and workman to earn a pitiful wage to put a meagre amount of food on the table, food that the Doctor refused to eat. She worked hard, she really did, she tried to get through to him, tried to make him recognise her, to eat, to take a drink of water. Nothing helped.

Rose just wished that she could reach him. The wolf helped her no end, translating for her, making it possible for her to interact with people, but it was all her from then on. She had to be the strong one, forcing them to survive, making sure of it. Because what was the other option? Defeat? They were the Doctor and Rose Tyler, the stuff of legends, and giving up was never an option. So she'd find away, she'd find a gap through to him, somehow breach his self erected barriers and firewalls to find a way to him. She'd make him listen; make him remember who he was.

He was the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, the destroyer of worlds and more importantly, he was the Doctor, Rose Tyler's best friend. He had to wake up and live. If she had to take drastic measures to ensure that he did that, then so be it, dislike of domesticity be damned.

XXX

Returning from a trip to the town, Rose reflected on what she had accomplished. She had spoken with Vasile at the farm for a long time, planning with him, gratefully accepting his advice and friendship. He really was very attractive. He flirted with her shamelessly just as Jack had, but he was very careful not to cross that line. As far as he was concerned, she was a married woman and he seemed only to want to help her, not hinder her with his attentions. So they became friends, he would offer suggestions to her, and she would listen, and on that day, he'd had a great idea.

The Doctor would not like it, even if she could convince him to do it, but it would focus him, give him something constructive to do. Rose knew he hated staying still and being a burden, so this should remedy that. She just had to get through to him and wake him up from this comatose existence.

She walked past the wolf into the bedroom. The wolf was standing guard with its usual vigil. If it wasn't with Rose, guaranteed it would be here, sitting in the doorway of the bedroom, just watching the Doctor with sad sympathetic eyes. Her eyes too were trained to the Doctor, wary and hoping for any change in his condition, but there was none, he was still there, still staring, still absent.

She moved closer to him, hovering above him, and still he made no indication that he was even aware of her presence. She didn't exist to him anymore, nothing did. He'd left her, gone somewhere else, deep into the recesses of his mind perhaps. She didn't care where he'd gone too, the point was he wasn't with her. He'd left of his own volition, left her alone in a strange place in a strange time with nobody who really knew her except for a wolf. She loved the wolf, completely and indefinably, but she loved the Doctor too. He was her best friend and he'd left her alone. She felt the sting of tears cloud her eyes.

So she slapped him, as hard and as full of anger as she possibly could.

The force of the blow rocked him on the bed, and suddenly he was blinking up at her, gaping, hardly comprehending what was happening.

Tears streamed down Rose' face as she stood and looked at him with fury.

"Get up."

He stared at her, mouth opening as if to ask her why, and then his expression darkened as he felt his cheek. "Rose what are y…"

"GET UP"

He fell silent and looked on at her in confusion, but he complied. He struggled to make his unresponsive limbs follow the command of his mind, but he persisted and stood up straight and tall once more in front of Rose.

"Follow me."

Again he did as he was told, following her to the other room; she pulled out a chair for him at their rickety table and motioned for him to sit down. He took his seat and Rose turned from him for a moment and picked up a bowl and mug, she turned back and placed them in front of him.

"Eat."

"Rose what is this about."

He instantly regretted the question for her eyes darkened in the unmistakable look of fury.

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" she thundered "You, YOU, is what this is about. Lying there day after day doing nothing, is what this is about. How can you be so utterly selfish?"

"Selfish?" he asked indignantly scraping the chair back suddenly and standing up. "What do you mean selfish? Rose I've lost my planet, my people, and now my home, the Tardis. She's not in here anymore. It's too quiet. I can't…I can't…"

"So you've lost everything. So have I. So we stick together don't we, or at least we should. But no, big superior Time Lord Doctor doesn't think about that. eH He only feels his own pain, his own loss, and leaves me alone. You left me alone Doctor. You…"

Words failed her and she started to sob. She looked pathetic when she cried and so very beautiful and real all at once. She flung herself into his arms and clung to him tears spilling on to his neck, soaking him. She was all around him, every sense he possessed was trained on her, drinking her in, and he couldn't get enough. She was the only thing real to him in this abysmal place. But she had the wolf, his jealousy spiked and he hated her, and he loved her, he wanted and needed, and she was all there was. She was beautiful and burning and nothing and everything. She was so little to him and so much to him, and she was clinging to him, holding on so tight. She was Rose Tyler yet he had no idea who she was. She was the sun, and fire and scorching and he was so very cold. So held on to her too. Confused and uncomprehending, but he wanted her. She was his.

He pulled back suddenly and claimed her lips for his own, claimed them in a scorching kiss of fire and passion, fury and need. He poured all his pain and fear into that kiss, all his anger and resentment, making it ferocious and bruising.

Rose pulled back first and away from him, staring at him in shock, not understanding.

His lips tingled with the feel of her. Think quickly. Explain. Stop her looking at you like that. But she can't know. Just think of something.

"I'm sorry. Rose I'm so sorry, but you were crying and I didn't know what to do. You were crying, and with the tears…"

"You kissed me to make me stop crying?"

Thank Rassilon. She doesn't know. Can't see me. "Well it worked."

She looked on at him in confusion, which swiftly turned to amusement. "You Muppet!" she smiled at him and she didn't know. He was safe and she didn't know, hadn't realised. "Sit down, eat, drink, and get your strength back. You're starting work tomorrow."

"WHAT!?"

XXX

A.N. I sort of have a plan written out for the rest of the story. Whether I stick to it or not is another matter, but at the moment it's looking to be about 19 chapters long in total. As always, I am open for suggestions, so if somebody wants to see something specific, let me know and if it fits with the general direction, I'll see what I can do.


	9. Chapter 9

All he wanted to do was lie there on the bed

All he wanted to do was lie there on the bed. Rose was cuddled up to him again, sighing softly in her sleep. She was an absolute angel and he needed her, but he hated himself for it. The thoughts and feelings he was having towards her were dark and dangerous. He didn't want to love her for her; he wanted to love her to punish her, to punish himself. There was darkness all around and she was the light. He wanted it for his own, take it from her, use it, and use her to make himself feel better, more alive, more real. His jealousy and anger fuelled desire. Love and hate all mixed together and he wanted her, wanted her presence all around him. There was an empty space in his head were the Tardis had once been, and he needed it filled. Had to have it filled. Too silent. Too alone in his own head.

He tightened his arm around her body and she nuzzled deeper into him, all happy contentment, not realising how much of a danger he was. She mustn't know. Hide from her.

He could smell the skin of her shoulder, like spring, flowers and fresh rain. Intoxicating. He wanted to wrap that scent around him, hold her so tightly that she became a part of him. Own her. The urge was so strong; it would be so easy, just slip into her mind, implant himself there and steal some of her for himself. Take a part of her away and keep it, keep it locked up with him and give it all his guilt. She would take it all away, make him better, and make him complete.

As if sensing his temptation, the wolf raised its head from its paws to look at him. That look of knowledge and comprehension. That look of distrust and fury, the one that said ' I know what you're thinking and don't you dare'.

The wolf looked at him and he looked right back, challenging, daring the beast to try to stop him. He stared the wolf in the eyes unflinchingly as he lowered his lips to ghost over the scented skin of Rose's shoulder. He trailed slow barely there kisses over her skin, breathing in and over her, all the while looking at the wolf in triumph.

The guilt should be clearer, more insistent, but for the moment it was quiet, silenced be his defiance. But she stirred, and suddenly the guilt snapped back into sharp focus, and what was he doing? He couldn't. She'd realise. And that knowing look was all he got from the wolf. Hate, anger, guilt, too much.

He scrambled away from her as fast as he could. Hide away, get away. You'll hurt her. You're a monster. You love her and you want to hurt her. Make her hurt, make her cry.

He fled from the room, from the hut, from her.

XXX

She slowly surfaced from her sleep, so warm and comfortable. Everything would be all right. Her wolf was there with her, curled up in the space where the Doctor usually was. It was watching her intently with sad sympathetic eyes. But she didn't understand.

She felt the echo of the Doctor's arms around her on her skin and it felt wonderful. He must have gone to the farm already. But that was good. Getting out and doing something instead of staring off into eternity in the hut was a good thing. She tried to believe that he was all right and that he'd get better, but the way the wolf was looking at her, she wasn't so sure.

Her wolf knew more about what was happening, knew everything, but Rose just couldn't see what it seemed so sad about. She tried to see, tried to look into that space in her mind where the wolf resided, but she couldn't find anything but sadness and reassurance. All she could tell was that something was going wrong.

The thought and knowledge that everything would be all right left her, and she suddenly felt unease spread through her veins.

What was wrong?

Was she in danger?

And if so, from what?

XXX

Manual labour was definitely not helping as far as the Doctor was concerned. The farm, in general, as a whole, was really not helping. The sun was beating down on him, scorching the back of his neck, his ears, anywhere left uncovered by the plain work tunic he had been given to wear.

Vasile had been the one to instruct him on his duties. However, not understanding the language had been somewhat of a hindrance. The Doctor was very much aware of the fact that Vasile held an attraction for Rose. His Rose. While Vasile had been demonstrating techniques and practices with the aid of mime and charades, the Doctor had been trying his hardest not to glare, growl and inflict serious bodily damage on the man. He knew there would be no possibility of him beating Vasile in a fair physical fight, but then again, he hadn't been holding fair in such high regard recently. Rose liked this man. A lot. The Doctor was plagued by the thought that if it weren't for him, Rose would have fallen for this man, or at least fallen into his bed.

Stupid humans. Stupid needy humans with their attractions and seductions.

The Doctor mumbled to himself cursing the sun with its heat, cursing Vasile with his Rose tempting muscular upper arms, and cursing Rose for her humanity and needs. But she was his. Vasile could not have her. He just wouldn't allow it.

He'd been working for only an hour. Well, an hour three minutes and forty-five seconds, forty-six, forty-seven. His concept of time was still unrivalled, he knew exactly how much had elapsed but it seemed so distorted, like the seconds and moments were stretching to impossible lengths before him, taunting him with their linear-ness. A little over an hour of this and the excruciating thought that there were many more to go. This would be his life now. Minutes, hours and days bleeding into years of this hard backbreaking work that he was not built for. His muscles screamed in protest with each movement as he pushed the fork into the ground, churning the earth and crumbling it, preparing it for planting. This was definitely not right for him. Didn't they have special harnesses for the animals to do this sort of thing?

In that moment he resented Rose more than ever. It was her needy humanity that had forced him into this. Her idea, her will and she just bent him to it. He wished for nothing more than to go back to the hut, back to bed and stare into space. No. A lie. He wished for nothing more than to wake up as if from a dream, in his Tardis, with her warm soothing comfort swirling around in his mind. He'd destroy the Earth for that just about now, never mind the consequences, just to be ensconced in that security, feeling the vibrations through the walls as she hummed with amusement and affection, hearing the spin and promise of eternity as the time rotor worked his will.

At least back at the hut he could escape from lucidity and actually trick himself into believing he was home, deceive his mind into an old memory and merrily relax in a dreamscape Tardis.

But then came Rose and her pushy insistence, awakening from the comfort of home and he was suddenly trapped again. Stuck in this place with its time that only went one way, this place with its loneliness and its silence. Too quiet. Hurting all over with no singing in his head to make it all better again, humming a lullaby, gone now. Just him, one entity within his own mind, so alone. Her fault, little human whims, she doesn't sing to him. She did it on purpose, hurt and tearing and screaming and…

There she is. Sitting on a wooden fence talking to that idiotic farm boy pinup.

It's early afternoon and he honestly hadn't noticed. Where had the time gone? He'd never lost it before. Was she doing it? Doing it on purpose. Time had failed him, startled him, not acting in the way it should. It was wrong, he couldn't keep it, it was running away from him and she was laughing.

She was laughing.

XXX

Mucho sorriness about the delay in this. I'm bad. Shoot me!


End file.
